Nachtschicht
by LilHoney
Summary: Cal nachts allein im Büro, oder doch nicht? Bisher eine Art One Shot, möglicherweise mehr.


Cal Lightman saß in seinem Büro. Starrte aus dem Fenster, ohne irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Schenkte sich noch ein Glas Bourbon ein und leerte es in einem Zug. Es war schon spät und er hätte längst zuhause sein sollen. Er war müde, kam aber nicht zur Ruhe.

Lightman drehte seinen Stuhl so, dass er durch die Glastüren in den verlassenen Flur sah. Falsch, meldete sein Hirn, du bist hier nicht allein.

Das stimmte, in einer dunklen Ecke hinter den Topfpflanzen stand jemand. Es war auf den ersten Blick schwer, zu sagen, wer. In der Nacht waren alle Katzen grau. Er konzentrierte sich. Schmale Silhouette. Langes dunkles Haar. Ria.

Was machte sie um diese Zeit hier?

Er überlegte, ob er sie ansprechen oder abwarten sollte, entschloss sich dann aber, noch etwas zu warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen Schritt aus dem Schatten heraustrat. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie telefonierte. Er sah, wie sie sich kurz auf die Lippe biss. Ihre freie Hand zuckte leicht. Selbst er hätte es nicht bemerkt, wenn er sie nicht so gut gekannt hätte. Sie dachte anscheinend, sie wäre allein,

denn sie hatte schnell gelernt, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, als sie bemerkte, dass Cal in ihr las wie in einem Buch. Immer wenn sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete, setzte sie ein Pokerface auf. Es ärgerte ihn, nie sagen zu können, was sie dachte.

Nun aber fühlte sie sich offensichtlich unwohl. Es stand ihr gut.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er der Einzige war, der es bemerkte, aber es war fast so, als könnte er die Kälte körperlich spüren, die sie in letzter Zeit umgab.

Jetzt schien das Eis um sie herum sich aufgelöst zu haben, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Hatte er sich vielleicht einfach geirrt?

Nein, bei so etwas irrte er sich nie.

Mit fast schon voyeuristischer Freude beobachtete er, wie Ria sich, jetzt sichtlich ungehalten, durchs Haar fuhr. Ihre Pupillen waren verengt, die Brauen zusammengezogen. Ärger.

Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, zu erfahren, mit wem sie sprach.

Sie beendete das Gespräch. Eine Sekunde lang dachte er, sie würde das Handy gegen die Wand werfen, dann steckte sie es ein.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich so gegen die Wand, dass sie direkt in seine Richtung schaute.

Warum sah sie ihn nicht?

Leise, damit es so blieb, stand er auf, ging zur Tür und lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen. Ria starrte mit glasigem Blick ins Leere. Er räusperte sich, sie zuckte zusammen. Geweitete Augen, hochgezogene Brauen. Überraschung. Sie hatte ihn also wirklich nicht bemerkt.

„Was machen Sie so spät noch hier?"

Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Kiefer anspannte: „Nichts."

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass das so ziemlich die dümmste Antwort ist, die sie geben konnten."

Sie wandte das Gesicht ab, aber er hatte schon darin gelesen. Trotz.

Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

Sie schwieg. Cal setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden. Und wartete.

Er kannte sie und wusste, sie würde es ihm erzählen.

Irgendwann. Er hatte Zeit.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah.

Sie hätte es niemals ausgesprochen, aber sie gab auf. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob, als sie tief einatmete.

„Was ist los?", er versuchte, sich seine Neugier nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Da war der Ausdruck wieder. Ärger. Massiver Ärger. Manche Leute hätten gesagt es sei Wut, aber da gab es einen Unterschied.

„Mein Freund. Das ist los.", sie sprach das Wort „Freund" mit so viel Verachtung aus, dass Cal sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dieser Typ, wer auch immer er war es nicht mehr lange sein würde.

Irgendetwas an dem Gedanken gefiel ihm.

Er schwieg, wusste keine schlagfertige Antwort. Stattdessen wartete er, dass sie weitersprach. Sie schwieg. Sekunden vergingen, dann Minuten. Er wartete.

Sah sie an. Sie war hübsch, entschied er. (Nicht, dass er das nicht schon gewusst hätte, aber trotzdem) Zu hübsch eigentlich. Mit ihren großen dunklen Rehaugen und den vollen Lippen entsprach sie einfach zu sehr dem gängigen Schönheitsideal. Sie geriet immer an die Falschen. Oberflächliche Idioten, Kontrollfreaks.

Da war es wieder, das Pokerface. Aber diesmal ließ er sich nicht täuschen.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen.", sagte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Bourbon?", fragte er.

Sie nickte. „Danke."


End file.
